Efficient communication services are integral to the success of any enterprise. However, as enterprises “virtualize,” it is becoming increasingly difficult to provide the requisite degree of communication efficiency using conventional techniques. Moreover, efficient communication must occur not only within a given enterprise but also between multiple enterprises. Unfortunately, conventional stand-alone telephony systems or other types of communication system hardware and software are often unable to provide adequate support for the many different modes of communication that may be required as integral parts of the business process of a given enterprise, particularly a virtual enterprise. The needs of a virtual enterprise dictate that the user experience be consistent and personalized, regardless of the mechanism or location for collaboration. In addition, business performance needs dictate that the existing enterprise infrastructure be leveraged, regardless of types of applications or services.
One conventional approach to converged communications involves deploying multiple applications on an Internet Protocol (IP) network. However, this approach is problematic in that it addresses only certain aspects of infrastructure convergence. Virtual enterprises need their users and applications to be interconnected regardless of the particular type of network infrastructure which is utilized.
Improved communication techniques are therefore needed which address the convergence of voice, data and other communication applications across disparate communication networks, while also providing the ability to handle seamlessly both real-time and non-real-time communications as demanded by a virtual enterprise.